Tyadran Kid Chameleon X
DON'T CLICK 'MAP DATA'!!! It messes everything up! =STAGE 1= ---- ---- ---- =Shadowrealm= Summary A rather straightforward level with few surprises. Simply use Iron Knight and Berzerker when they are offered to you, and you shouldn't have any trouble. Secrets *Directly above your starting position, near the top of the cliff, is a hidden Ankh, to reach it, however, you have to use the hidden Teleporter past the second pillar or return here from Elsewhere 1. *On the second step down of the hill at the end of the level, crawl into the wall to your left to find a Teleporter to Elsewhere 1. ---- =Crossing the Threshold= Summary An easy, tedious level, overflowing with Diamonds. A good stop for anyone preparing their Diamond powers, but it's much easier (and quicker) to go through Elsewhere 1 and skip this level entirely, unless you want to take a shot at the hidden Coin. Secrets *Where the spike pit changes heights in the third chamber, you can drop through the spikes into a hidden room. Don't worry about taking damage - there's an extra Red Stealth helmet down there for you, as well as the motherlode of Diamonds! Beware, though - exiting this room will destroy the level's only Clock, so you won't want to waste much time on the rest of the level. *When you take the Lift in the second half of the level, go left instead of right. Against the wall is a hidden Teleporter which will take you to the room you saw earlier hidden behind the waterfall. At the very left of this room is an Ankh. Before you pick that up, though, jump into the Drill blocks to the left of the single Iron block. Jumping will reveal a hidden Eyeclops helmet. Use this to reveal another Teleporter between the two platforms on the left. When you reappear, drop to the left down the way the Lift goes. Go to the right and use your revealing ray (or just jump) to reveal a hidden Coin above the Shifting block elevator. ---- =Cryptic Dungeons 1= Summary This is a level that - if you know what you're doing - shouldn't prove much of a problem. If you go wandering off underground, however, be warned; your safety is in your own hands. While this level offers you many Helmets to choose from, only Iron Knight and Red Stealth are required to reach the end, although Red Stealth is only used because his Helmet is unavoidable. Secrets *Once the door to the Flag is opened (to the right of the start), you can go to the left (through the path the Shooter blocks followed) and drop down into a secret room. Here you will find six Diamonds and a fly face (hidden to the left, across the Lava), which you can take with you to Cryptic Dungeons 2. *After the long drop to the Shooter blocks (after collecting Red Stealth), it is possible to jump carefully to the left of the platform of the Shooter blocks into the ceiling to find a Berzerker helmet, just waiting for you to take it. Use this to ram the Iron blocks to the right of the Flag chamber. The Iron blocks higher up have a hidden entrance above them. Knock them to the right to climb up and use the Teleporter leading to a secret area in Cryptic Dungeons 2. *After using Iron Knight to activate the Shooter block chain, jump down the hole left behind (maybe grab a fly face first). There's a Cyclone helmet down there for the fly facers, or simply crawl through the wall to the left. As Iron Knight, be careful not to fall through the Rock blocks and into the Lava. Dodge the Shooter block trap to the left and continue making your way left. Here, you have two options: #Take the Teleporter to the left to a secret area in Cryptic Dungeons 2, or #Skillfully jump (or fly) through the hole in the ceiling to grab a Red Stealth helmet and begin making your way up the Iron blocks on the left wall. Avoid the Lava geyser on your way up, and the prizes above are yours - 3 10 Diamond prizes, a Coin, and a few spare Diamonds. *There are invisible Iron blocks above the room where you get Iron Knight. Reveal these and jump to them from the wall on the left to find a Clock, a Diamond, and a Micromax fly face. ---- =Cryptic Dungeons 2= Summary Will appear later. Secrets Will appear later. ---- =Castaway Cove 1= Summary Will appear later. Secrets Will appear later. ---- =Castaway Cove 2= Summary Will appear later. Secrets Will appear later. Trivia *If you come into this level with a score of at least 70,000 and a Cyclone helmet, it is possible to take the 100,000 points trip to a set of secret bonus levels. *Castaway Cove 2 is the first puzzle/succesive-challenge level in KCX, where certain tasks must be completed in order. Examples of other such puzzle levels are Twelve Tasks of Hercules and Gearheart, which are far more difficult. It can be argued that Cryptic Dungeons 1 is a puzzle level as well, but it lacks the repetitive, similar tasks that mark the other levels. ---- =Freaky Tikis 1= Summary Will appear later. Secrets Will appear later. Trivia *This is the first of the two level sets in Kid Chameleon X where levels with 'parts' (Castaway Cove 1, Castaway Cove 2, etc.) are not connected by flags, the other being Dune Sea. Unlike Dune Sea 2 and 3, however, there is a direct teleport between Freaky Tikis 1 and 2. ---- =Rush Hour= Summary Will appear later. Secrets Will appear later. Trivia *Though this level boasts 13 Ankhs and 12 Coins, you will only ever be able to grab two or three of them before the murder wall catches up with you, and only if you enter this level from Gearheart. *The sign at the top left corner of the level reads 'Tyadran', the username of one of the KCX level designers. *The original version of the level did not have the Iron blocks at the end, and you had to instead guess what was solid ground and what wasn't. It was made easier for version 1.0's release. *This is the first appearance of the Murder wall in KCX, unless you opt to play Freaky Tikis 2. *This is one of the few levels to offer only one helmet for the entire level. ---- =Silver City= Summary Will appear later. Secrets Will appear later. Trivia *Silver City offers the most helmets of any Stage 1 level, with every helmet except Juggernaut and Skycutter appearing somewhere in the level, hidden or otherwise. *This is the first unavoidable level, excluding Bridges and the first level. Every other level in the first Stage can be avoided with skillful teleporting. *There is a Cloud trapped inside a row of four P-blocks at the top of the last tower (where the Flag is). Instead of dying as usual, it will stay in one place, flickering. Interestingly, it will also still shoot at you if you are within range. ---- Category:Projects